tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyrim Redone
T3nd0s Skyrim Redone is a mod for , created by T3nd0. Features Main module Light Weaponry (One-Handed) Problem: All specialization perks were bad, which made all weapons essentially play the same - with swords being slightly superior, due to their higher speed. Solution: I removed most generic perks that apply to all one-handed weapons, and incorporated "Weapons of the Third Era" and "Heavy Armory". This gives you access to Katanas, Tantos, Scimitars, Clubs, Wakizashis, Shortswords, Shortspears, Hatchest, Mauls and Longswords - on top of the vanilla Mace, Waraxe and (Broad)sword. All of these weapons have specialization perks and distinct stats, resulting in much greater variety. On top of that, Light Weaponry contains a sub-tree for Unarmed combat (requires the use of an unarmed "weapon" you automatically get on game start), a sub-tree for dual wielding, and two perks that are designed for spellblades (empty hand or spell + one-handed weapon). Heavy Weaponry (Two Handed) Problem: Essentially the same as the vanilla One-Handed. Boring. Solution: Due to the aforementioned incorporation of "Weapons of the third Era" and "Heavy Armory", there are more weapon types as well - Glaives, Yaris, Longmaces, Halberds, Battlestaves, Bastard Swords, Nodachis and the vanilla Greatsword, Warhammer and Battleaxe. Since a one-handed weapon user has two hands to worry about, two-handed weapons allow for greater specialization, offering 2-3 possible perks for each weapon type and all of the vanilla generic perks. Again, all weapons have distinct stats and play very differently after perk investment. Two-handed weapons are initially not better than one-handed weapons, but scale better with perks as you keep playing. Heavy Armor Problem: In vanilla, it's just all-around worse than light armor. Solution: While the Light Armor tree revolves around avoiding danger swiftly and is versatile, Heavy Armor protects. That's what it can do, and not much more. As a high-end user of heavy armor, you'll degrade all incoming power attacks to regular attacks, stagger the attacker if an unblocked hit comes through, and take blows like a boss. The goofy "Fists of Steel" has been removed; all unarmed perks are in "Light Weaponry" Note that all armor values have been drastically increased compared to vanilla Skyrim. Per default, the armor cap is at 900 now, which provides 90% protection. Higher values are not wasted, since armor can be debuffed. Smithing Problem: Too much bang for your buck. The left side of the tree was completely pointless, and there's just very little to do overall. Solution: Light and heavy sides are separated; the light side gets Dragon material gear exclusively, but has no access to Daedric weapons. The material perks do not boost tempering anymore, but are required to temper anything now. They also unlock secondary effects for all armor material types that are active while wearing a full set of armor. Tempering quality is improved via a new perk called "Blacksmith" that serves as the new root of the tree. On top of that, there are perks for jewelry and silver weapons, for "refined silver" weapons which are even stronger against undead, for melting stuff down, and for creating a special type of clothing that boosts regular armor while worn and synergizes with multiple schools of magic. Non-perk changes Mining ore does level smithing by a small amount. Smelter and tanning rack level smithing. Creating ingots requires 3 pieces of ore; all ores and ingots have been repriced and re-weighted. Unlike the original Weapons of the third Era, you need to find a certain book to craft Eastern Dwemer weapons Marksmanship (Archery) Problem: All perks were either boring "KILL MOAR"-perks or useless. Solution: Bows were split into "Longbows" (all heavy material bows) and "Shortbows" (all light material bows); each has a specific branch. Longbows are slow and best used at huge ranges; they reward you for overdrawing the string, hitting moving enemies, hitting them right in the back, and keeping your distance. Shortbows are best used at mid and close ranges. They are faster, initially weaker, allow for better movement and should be aimed at the enemies' side for stagger. Perks allow them to hit harder when hitting multiple times in quick succession and to cripple enemies in close combat via a bash technique. Last but not least, this tree hosts a crossbow sub-tree. Crossbows don't require much skill to wield - instead, they do require a decent weapon to be strong; thus the perks allow you to repeatedly reforge crossbows with enhancements for different situations. The same is true for bolts, which can be strengthened, then enhanced with different effects. All arrows and bolts have been adjusted to be faster and less affected by gravity. Bolts are generally faster and have better range than arrows. Stats vary with material. Since all projectiles have varying speed and gravity influence, the crosshair will not help you much. I officially recommend to disable it, for example by using a mod like iHud (see "Recommended Mods") Block Problem: Boring, I guess? Slightly buggy and slightly overpowered with "Quick Reflexes". Solution: When blocking and getting hit within 0.4 seconds, you perform a "timed block" that staggers the attacker and reduces the damage taken by 33%. New perks revolve around adding effects to timed blocking, and around debuffing attackers/ enhancing bashes. Sneak Problem: Haxx. Solution: Instead of cheat-like passive boosts, the new tree adds gameplay options - slow time after dagger sneak attacks, instantly kill sleeping targets, craft utility arrows, and enhance your ability to sneak with destruction spells (which is possible in Skyrim Redone). This tree is powered by Borgut1337's Sneak Tools. To make sneaking less of a cakewalk, the following non-perk adjustments have been made: *Enemies search for you way longer during all phases of detection *Doubled initial dagger sneak damage multiplier to x6 *Increased initial two-handed sneak damage multiplier to x3 *Increased initial unarmed sneak damage multiplier to x6 *Reduced enemy detection view cone *Increased sneak exp gain from bow sneak attacks *Equipment weight has greater influence on sneaking success *Light has greater influence on sneaking success *Movement has greater influence on sneaking success *Sound has a slightly reduced influence on sneaking success, but can't be reduced as easily, due to perk changes *Crime report distance has been greatly reduced *Removed "Fortify Pickpocket" enchantment, replaced with "Deadly Touch" (damage/ignore armor) and "Prism" *(armor/resist magic) *Removed "Fortify Lockpicking" enchantment, replaced with "Fortify Fingersmith" *If a target is searching for you, sneak attacks deal 34% less damage against that target Alchemy Problem: Overpowered, and boring. Solution: Still kinda overpowered I guess, but the old nemesis of balance (the crafting cycle) has been removed. Alchemists can now craft different kinds of explosive (non-elemental) arrows, bolts and adhesive explosives with extra bang, and enhance traps with said effects (see "Lockpicking"). Non-perk adjustments *All potions and poisons work over time (except for "Cure Disease" and "ultimate" potions); potions usually work over four seconds, poisons over three seconds *To compensate that, most stuff has been slightly buffed in total magnitude *"Lingering" poisons have been buffed more than just slightly, and work a lot longer than regular poisons *"Fear" and "Fury" poisons got some love as well *Weapon skill related potions have been nerfed (they're still good) *Adjusted prices on potions when appropriate *Added stamina regen and magicka regen to Skooma *And while I was at it, I also renamed everything to minimize inventory clutter Speechcraft (Speech) Problem: Did you ever invest in Speech? I didn't. In 500+ hours of gaming time. Solution: Vendors are deleveled, and everything is expensive in Skyrim Redone. If you want to make buying and selling somewhat profitable, invest in Speechcraft. Apart from that, the tree has a second branch that handles shouts. With Speechcraft, you can keep your Thu'um a force to be reckoned with; all shouts level Speechcraft when used, and many have been adjusted in stats. And, finally, this tree hosts another two new perks that revolve around hiding one's identity. One of these perks is powered by "Sneak Tools" as well. Go put on that Forsworn suit and walk into Markarth, then lure the guards to your new buddies. ;) Pickpocket/Fingersmith Problem: "Pickpocket" used to be rather bad (but funny), "Lockpicking" was just completely useless. Solution: "Fingersmith" is a merged tree, created from Pickpocket and Lockpicking. It has all effects from both trees, and a few additional perk ranks when appropriate. It levels from both picking locks and pockets. Lockpicking/Wayfarer Problem: "Pickpocket" used to be rather bad (but funny), "Lockpicking" was just completely useless. Solution: "Wayfarer" is the tree that takes the spot Lockpicking used to have. It's main branch contains so-called "Lore" perks. These do nothing by themselves, but each one covers a certain group of creatures. Other perks revolve around using the lore to your advantage - you can decide to fight enemies whose lore perk you have more efficiently, detect them at will, or even make them friendly towards you. A distinct branch deals with collecting and placing traps. Traps need to be dropped from the inventory and moved around like regular furniture. Other trees unlock new trap recipes. Note that bear traps can be used multiple times, but have a chance to break with each use. On top of all that, the tree can make you move faster in the wilderness, resistance to disease and poison and can enhance your ability to gather resources The skill automatically levels by traveling Skyrim and by using the perks it offers. The optional "SkyRe_Survivalism" plugin enhances the tree with perks related to Chesko's Frostfall. Once Chesko finishes Last Seed, this tree will feature additional perks revolving around basic needs. Light Armor Problem: It used to be just a better version of Heavy Armor. Solution: While heavy armor is protective, light armor is versatile. It offers the possibility to quickly dodge attacks, to completely negate damage when doing timed blocks with light shields, to deal more damage against enemies that focus on light armor, and so on. It'll still help you survive a few hits, but not as many as heavy armor could. Note that all armor values have been drastically increased compared to vanilla Skyrim. Per default, the armor cap is at 900 now, which provides 90% protection. Higher values are not wasted, since armor can be debuffed. Conjuration Problem: The vanilla tree had only one decent perk - "Twin Souls". And once you had that, you already finished Conjuration... also, all reanimation spells are just progressively stronger versions of one spell, which is boring. Solution: Distinct sub-trees for Necromancy and Daedra summoning, as well as a bunch of new spells. Daedra now scale with you, but at a slow pace. to speed that pace up and to unlock more perks for them, you'll need to invest. Dremora also scale, but in addition to Magicka they require a sacrifice to be summoned - either a human heart or a part of your own life. Necromancers can learn how to collect bones, hearts and flesh from corpses, and use these to create skeletons. They can also learn to communicate with their minions; note that all reanimation spells on work on human-like creatures now, have greater duration, and use a new perk called "Gravebound" to become permanent and prevent corpses from turning to ashes. The new reanimation spells all have different purposes. Use the spell that best suits the role you want your zombie to fill. Destruction Problem: Only good for stagger-locking. Solution: Destruction has a new perk called "Careful Studies" that works as an equivalent to Overdraw, Armsman and Barbarian in the weapon trees. The Novice... Master Destruction perks enhance magnitude and reduce cost by 25%. Fire has a new secondary effect to unlock that reduces the target's armor. Most spell values have been adjusted, "Impact" has been nerfed, and the new "Elemental Ram" reduces the target's spell resistance with consecutive hits. A total of six new high-level perks allow for highly specialized spellcasters. Spell stats have been redesigned from the ground up; generally, spells do NOT grow in magnitude, but in effect. High-level spells offer secondary effects (AoE, DoT, faster charge speed...) in exchange for higher Magicka cost, but low level spells remain useful. Illusion Problem: For the most part of the game, it's overpowered. Late, it's useless without dual casting. Solution: In my opinion, Illusion was by far the worst vanilla tree. If you invest much, you become invincible fast; if you don't, the tree was useless. Each high-level spell was essentially just a better version of its predecessor, and master level spells were useless late-game, compared to dual-cast mid level spells. Thus, I removed a lot of stuff, including all AoE-variants of the base spell triangle Fear/Frenzy/Calm. I want all spells to have some use throughout the entire game, I want them to have varying effects, and I want the whole school to be interactive. The new tree has two main "pillars". The first one is about direct manipulation and covers not only vanilla effects, but also debuffs, charm-like abilities, and the power to force targets into suicide. The second one is more progressive and revolves around a special, immobile summon called "Phantom Image". By directing spells at said summon, the magician is able to create stronger effects that circumvene some limitations of other spells - but of course, using the Phantom Image as "vessel" is more difficult than just casting a spell directly at an enemy. Alteration Problem: So much potential, so little possibilities... Solution: New perks and spells to enchant weapons mid combat, create dwarven constructs (including different Centurions) from Dwemer scraps, teleport, walk on water ... On top of that, perks that enhance existing mage armor spells, and some more of everything. Restoration Problem: Similar to Alteration. Can do few things only, and slightly too abusable. Anti-undead spells suck. Solution: Restoration skill level affects magnitude of wards and healing spells. My vision is closer to a DnD-style cleric and shaman, with some paladin mixed in, and that's why I introduced a bunch of new archetypes - auras, curses, and plagues. I also created perks to support them all. New anti-undead spells have been created - including a new "spell combo" mechanic, and a very special reanimation spell completes the school. Wards have been reworked as well, since the vanilla wards suffered the omnipresent "new spell is just stronger version of old spell"-syndrome. Enchanting Problem: Overpowered. Yay! ALso a grindfest without equal. Solution: Contains perks necessary to craft spell scrolls. Scrolls do NOT require you to know the spell; all you need are the related perk, paper rolls, ink, and a quill (serves as a portable crafting station - activate in inventory). Note that crafting scrolls gives access to otherwise removed spells, but many spells remain unavaliable vial scrolls. This is intended. New "Arcane Archery" perks allow you to cast spell that travel alongside fired arrows. When actually enchanting, more perk investment is needed, "Extra Effect" comes at a cost, and perks have been rearranged. Also allows you to craft the exploding elemental bolts from Dawnguard and elemental traps (see "Lockpicking"). Some enchanting lists have been rearranged, so that you'll not be able to place certain enchantments on as many pieces as before, and the "crafting cycle" enchantments have been replaced. They still appear on certain quest reward items, but should not be obtainable. Non-perk changes *Strength of spells casted from scrolls scales with Enchanting directly *Using scrolls and "Arcane Archery" spells levels Enchanting Miscellaneous Changes *Dual-casting spells results in 200% cost and 220% magnitude. *Added a more potent Frostbite Venom; dropped by Giant Frostbite Spiders *Fixed every bug I came across *Increased vendor inventory respawn time to 6 days *All new weapons are distributed among enemies and blacksmiths *Dawnguard crossbows appear on enemies as well, with a mediocre chance on bandits and a high chance on soldiers *All new spells can be found in loot and bought from appropriate merchants *Removed loads of spell school assignments from enchantments, they only caused issues and fail *Modified in-game help menu to reflect the changes, and edited/added a few loading screens as well *Modified, buffed, deleveled pretty much all artifacts in the game *Added a respec potion. You'll get one for free when updating/installing SkyRe, and when using the console like a cheater (help "respec"). Race Module In vanilla Skyrim, the only real difference between an Orc and a Breton is that one needs an additional piece of magic resist gear. To make race choice matter, I redesigned all racial abilities from scratch. No copy-pasta from Morrowind/Oblivion - all new, fresh and still lore friendly. Also, I modified race heights - this time, I did use Morrowind's values. And all loading screens and race descriptions were adjusted to mirror the changes, Redguards - Removed "Resist Poison" - Removed "Adrenaline Rush" - Added "Desert Training" - Added "Sandstorm Charge" Being the most talented warriors in all of Tamriel, "Desert Training" gives them a headstart in melee combat, increasing stamina by 50. "Sandstorm Charge" is great to get ahead of any enemy during combat, since it boosts movement speed and slows time for a short duration and is usable every 3 minutes. Nords - Removed "War Cry" - Added "Warrior Heart" - Added "Last Stand" Nords are fierce warriors, and I think the new ability suits someone who fight until the bitter end. Your damage output increases as your health decreases. The boost is non-linear, and grows fast when close to death. Imperials - Removed "Imperial Luck" - Removed "Voice of the Emperor" - Added "Imperial Charisma" - Added "Tactician" - Added "Attack Order" - Added "Guard Order" They used to be crappy ability-wise. Now they fill a niche by having the strongest followers, since "Attack Order" and "Guard Order" allow you to adjust your followers' speed, attack damage and incoming damage, depending on what's necessary at the moment (offense or defense). Both are lesser powers that can be used every ten minutes and last for five minutes. "Imperial Charisma" modifies buying and selling prices, and "Tactician" damages an attacker's stamina by 10% if the attack was blocked. Argonians - Added "Protective Scales" - Added "Claws" - Heaviliy modified "Histskin" "Protective Scales" reduces damage from all blade-based weapons by 25%, fitting a scaled lizard. The new Histskin works entirely different than the old one; basically, you can switch between "disabled" (everything as usual), "Health","Magicka" and "Stamina" mode. The latter three double the regeneration of their respective value, but negate the other two. Sounds like a bad deal? I bet there are a few uses you can think of. :) Each mode is a power of its own, so you can easily swap using hotkeys. Also added "Claws", which is the same ability as Khajiit have (that means the bonus scales with stamina). Wood Elves - Removed "Resist Disease and Poison" - Removed "Command Animal" - Added "Wild Hunt" - Added "Wild Companion" - Added "Wood Lore" "Wild Hunt" increases bow damage against all non-playable races by 25%. "Wild Companion" can be used every 10 minutes and calls a leveled animal companion. The summoned companion is leveled, behaves like a summoned creature (but doesn't count towards summon limit), and varies depending on the location you are in. "Wood Lore" allows you to enhance all arrows with a magical infusion at a forge. Infused arrows explode on impact, paralyzing all targets for one second, and reduce their one-handed and two-handed damage by 30% for ten seconds. Crafting these arrows requires 15 arrows, two empty petty soul gems and three spider eggs (creates bundles of 5). High Elves - Removed "Regenerate Magicka" higher power - Added lesser power "Channel Magicka" "Channel Magicka" allows you to enhance both your spell magnitude and cost proportional with your remaining Magicka percentage. Burn your Magicka fast for better spells, switch tactically between "Channel" "non-Channel" mode, depending on enemies. Suits the image of Tamriel's most talented mages. Note that switching requires any weapons/spells to be sheathed. Dark Elves - Heavily modified "Ancestor's Wrath" - Added "Ancestor's Fury" ON ENEMIES, Ancestor's Wrath now triggers automatically, once they get hit and drop below 50% health, and is not limited to one use per day. In addition to the flame cloak spell, it also adds 50% additional strength to fire-based spells. The flame cloak effect starts at a damage of 5 per second, but grows by 3 every 10 levels, up to a maximum of 17 (before bonuses are calculated in, including it's own). ON THE PLAYER, it also carries the fire bonus, but no cloak is cast; instead, you'll get a 15% chance to avoid incoming physical damage. Players also get "Ancestor's Fury": Once per day, if your health drops below 30%, you trigger a huge explosion and two angry Dunmer ancestors arrive to aid you. They are leveled and use strong weaponry. Bretons - Removed "Dragonhide" - Nerfed "Resist Magic" passive - Added spell "Twin Blood Summoning" - Added spell "Twin Blood Eruption" This is a very interesting one. Both new abilities are spells, not powers, and require you to sleep between uses. Both spells take long to cast and reduce health continuously while active (no Magicka cost), and also negate your passive magic resistance for two minutes. Why bother casting? Well, they have supreme effects once pulled off. "Twin Blood Summoning" allows you to summon an unlimited number of creatures while active, and "Twin Blood Eruption" doubles spell magnitude of all spells, while halving casting cost. High risk, high gain. Orcs *Added "Orcish Smiting Lore" (25% improved tempering) *Modified "Berserker Rage" "Berserker Rage" is a good power, strong and with RP-value, so it stays with slight adjustments. Instead of being limited to one use per day, it can now be used multiple times, but it is required to sleep between uses. While active, you still deal double damage, and all incoming damage is reduced by 25% now (includes magic). However, the activation costs health, and while raging, benevolent potions are 75% less effective, so use some tactic. I also wanted to give them an additional passive buff though, and "Orcish Smithing Lore" seems perfect. Khajiit *Added "Feline Athletics" *Added "Survival Instinct" *Tweaked "Claws" *Tweaked "Night Eye" to be permanent/toggleable I want Khajiit to feel like agile cats, and increasing movement speed and jump height, while reducing falling damage via "Feline Athletics" (+ 20% speed, half falling damage) seems like a logical step to this goal. "Survival Instinct" triggers once per day, if your health drops below 25%, and increases attack speed, and movement speed even further. The bonus on "Claws" is now stamina dependent; the formula is x += (0.1*stamina). Combat Module NOTE: Some of these elements can be toggled on/off in game. See theguide I linked at the top of the page. Combat in vanilla Skyrim basically consisted of spamming power attacks with an "Absorb Stamina" enchantment or vegetable soup. No tactic was required, and stamina did virtually nothing. Thus, I decided to make a new combat system that heavily relies on stamina (and, to a lesser extent, on health) and forces you to use more tactic, especially when using the other enemy boosting modules EnemyAI, EnemyScaling and EncounterZones. All changes apply to all actors; they dynamically spread as you approach someone. Since it's all about numbers and tables, I strongly recommend to read the guide linked in the FAQ to see whether this module is for you. Standing Stones Module Vanilla Standing Stones provided nice boosts that were either small or overpowered... I prefer a "give and take"-approach, with most stones having up- and downsides. Thus, the new bonuses are as follows: Warrior Stone: Unchanged Thief Stone: Unchanged Mage Stone: Unchanged Apprentice Stone: Gives a magicka regen boost and magicka, but a magic resist malus. Serpent Stone: Gives a 50% bonus to sneak attacks, but 20% malus on all attacks if target is alerted. Lord Stone: Gives 25% magic resist, increases damage from non-magical attacks by 25%. Atronach Stone: Gives 150 magicka, spell absorb unchanged, almost negates magicka regen (-95%). Lady Stone: Boosts stamina and health regen by 50%, reduces magicka regen by 50%. Steed Stone: Carry weight increased and frost resistance, but fire weakness. Lover's Stone: Damage taken and dealt both boosted by 50%. Tower Stone: Unlock locks up to expert difficulty infinitely. No downside. Shadow Stone: 25% boost to pickpocket chance, 25% higher buying prices Ritual Stone: Triples duration of summons, at the cost of 25% spell magnitude for other spells. All related loading screens have been adjusted. Enemy Scaling Basically, enemies don' scale well above level 50, and generally suffer from a lack of perks and spells. Since Skyrim Redone promotes high level gameplay, adjustments were made. Note that these changes do not affect dragons. Get to the "Recommended Mods" section to find a remedy. Enemy Leveling Enemies of vanilla level x now vary between 2/3x and 4/3x, for example: Level 10(vanilla) -> Level 5 - Level 15 (modded) High level enemies and boss level enemies scale up to level 100 Enemies at vanilla level 1 scale between 1 and 3. Thieves and random Assassins have a new max level of 100, and level at the same speed as the player. Enemy Stats I modified enemy stats. In vanilla, some enemies gain huge, free boosts to health, magicka and stamina. in Skyrim Redone, they start at 100, just like you, and gain more with every level - just like you. This makes gameplay fair and opens up new tactics - you can avoid spells and make mages run out of Magicka, for example. This feature is somewhat experimental; it does not cover Forsworn yet, but if it is well adopted, it will at some point. Additionally, enemies carry more perks and spells, including the new stuff from Skyrim Redone. Though ASIS does a more thorough job at distributing stuff, so you might use that on top. Other The aforementioned changes only affect humanoids. Creatures and animals carry realisitc resistances - steam-driven Dwemer machines are weak to frost, but strong against other magic and bladed weapons, ghosts turn invisible when not attacking themselves to materialize, skeletons shrug off bows and most other damage from non-blunt sources, and so on. A detailed list is omitted due to the size limitations of the nexus pages. I also added a few loading screens with information on creatures. In vanilla, many enemies spend a considerable amount of time doing nothing, waiting for a beating. A few tweaks to give them some more brains were made: *Enemies attack more often *Enemies block more often *Enemies get a lot more aggressive when ganging up on someone *Enemies are a lot better at bashing while you power attack *Enemies attack more often while you're staggered Zero scripting involved, but pays off well. HIGHLY recommended. Encounter Zones In vanilla Skyrim, most zones adjust to your level completely. This makes it easy to beat any dungeon, whenever you may reach it. This little plug-in assigns minimum levels to many zones, quite a few being rather high, That means you will come in situations where enemies might just be too strong to beat for the moment... but it also means that you might just get a sweet piece of loot when beating a high-level dungeon early. Survivalism Module This modules is special. It requires the Main module, as well as Chesko's Frostfall to be present, and enhances the Wayfarer per tree with perks that build upon Frostfall. Go here for more information. Links *Nexus Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Image Needed Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Effects and Change Mods Category:Skyrim: Immersion Mods Category:Skyrim: Graphical Mods